The Future of Max
by tnme
Summary: It is five years into the future. See whats going on with the flock. There's one big surprise that will be coming that will be Awesome! I suck at summaries, just read it. MAJOR Fax with a sprinkle of Eggy.
1. Chapter 1

**Set five years into the future so Max, Fang, and Iggy are 19, Nudge is 16, Gazzy is 13, and Angel is 11. **

**They have completed their save the world mission and to stay away from the prying eyes of the media, they (along with Jeb, Dr. Martinez, and Ella) are on a secluded island, (but they'll tell you all of that).**

**Hope you enjoy, please review! :) **

**__________________________________**

The flock, my mom, Ella, and Jeb, have settled on an island. I'm not telling you where so don't even ask. I would tell you, really, I would, but then it would no longer be 'our place', people would find us and we would have to leave again.

You see, saving the world kind of makes you a celebrity. This doesn't really work very well for the flock. It was all good for awhile, but after you can't even walk outside of your house without someone taking your picture. Or, God forbid I yell at a fellow flockling, the media jumped all over it. Everyone scrutinized my 'parenting', and thought it was terrible how I had to take care of everyone when I was still practically a kid. Numerous people tried to 'adopt' us or 'help us out' which we didn't try long enough to see if they were legit or actually worked.

This is where Mom, (that never gets old), stepped in and said she would take over and protect us. Yes, please all hail Dr. Valencia Martinez. She was the one that decided we should go to an island where no one knew where we were and no one would be able to find us.

It took awhile, (some people really need to get a life and stop tracking innocent people), but eventually we settled on the island we now call our home.

Now what some of the smarties out there are saying, 'you guys eat 4000 calories a day each, how do you get enough food on a secluded island?' Well, my little smart friend, that's what Jeb's for in a way. No one really notices or cares about him in the 'real world' so once every couple of weeks he brings us back things we can't get on the island in _bundle_. It's great.

Other's of you are probably wondering, is Total still with us? Well, that's a 'yes', somehow. Why we have kept that stupid dog around for so long is still a complete mystery to me. And remember Atila? That 80-pound malamute we picked up in Antarctica because Total _loved_ her. Yeah, she's still here too. They had their stupid wedding and soon after had a litter of three puppies.

Let me tell you. They are _weird_, and I am the queen of weird. Chanel, is the most normal in my opinion. She is white like her mother and has tiny grey wings that will never allow her to lift off the ground because she is too large. Not as big as Atila, but big. Dior is grey and talks. Thanks Total, we really need another talking dog running around. He has no wings though. Gucci is by far the most annoying in my opinion. He's like a little clone of Total, he is black, has wings, and is small enough to actually fly although he can only really hover a couple of meters off of the ground. Prada, is my favorite. She can fly, and talk but she never talks very often, and when she does, it's actually something important that pertains to more than just her.

Did you notice the names? Leave it to Total to name his children after _designers_. Bleh.

So now the flock.

My scary, lovable, little Angel is now a big, scary, lovable girl. Let's count all the things she can do now besides fly, read minds, control thoughts, breath underwater, and change her figure. (Because obviously that wasn't enough). Mostly her 'talents' have just manifested and expanded. Instead of being able to do just two different figures, she can now do about two dozen and every once and a while she discovers she can do more. The mind reading and controlling has morphed into being able to change emotions as well. This is useful in some situations. It just gets really annoying when she uses it on me and Fang. (But I don't want to talk about him yet, I'll get there).

The Gasman is still gassy, and he and Iggy are still partners in explosive crime. Gazzy can now burp up disgusting clouds of stink and the other ends' little 'skill' has gotten so potent that it can basically work the same way as a bomb.

Iggy's sight skills have improved and not only can he 'feel' colors and see white, but now he can see red, some yellow, and touches of blue on occasion. I also feel obligated to mention that he my half sister, (Ella, in case you weren't following along), sort of have a thing. Well, it's more than a sort-of-thing actually. They say it's nothing but I've seen them hold hands and kiss on occasion.

Ella is great for Iggy though. She's patient, can take his 'jokes', finds it awesome that he makes _bombs_ for fun, and helps him with all of his 'blind moments'. (Which are growing fewer).

Nudge is still a blabbermouth, fashion forward kid. I guess more so now that she's a _teenager._ This fashion-forwardness manifested itself in a new skill. It's similar to Angel's appearance shifting skill; only with Nudge's you can change your _outfit_. So, in theory, all of us only really need one set of clothes because Nudge can just change them, (with her mind), and make them look new and cute and different. (I must add that when she discovered she could do this she screamed so loud I thought my eardrums would burst, and then she changed everyone's clothes with her mind every couple of minutes for the rest of the day. That's when I put my foot down and forced her to quit it).

Can I avoid it any longer?

No?

Crap.

Well Fang.

I've got one thing to say about him. He's still freaking _uh-maz-ing_.

The Voice was right, he's my soul mate. (Speaking of which, I haven't heard from that pesky 'friend' in years. Not since I saved the world).

Fang and I have been a solid couple for awhile now. Like we go everywhere together, hold hands, and kiss a lot. Emphasis on the _'a lot'_.

What can I say? He's _uh-maz-ing_.

No one really finds our relationship 'weird' or 'awkward' anymore. Everyone is used to us spontaneously making out or going on long flights together.

I mean, this is the life. The flock and the extended flock, together and safe with no one trying to kill us. What could possibly get better?

_____________________________________

**Hmmm, what could possibly get better?**

**Hope you liked it! I should be able to update pretty soon cause school is **_**almost**_** out. **

**Don't forget to review; I really want to hear your feedback! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson; he's just my favorite author. :) **

**___________________________________________**

Just in case you were wondering, us Avian-American females don't exactly have the same sort of biology as 'regular' females. Do you get what I'm hinting at? No? Maybe? Special time of month? Do you get it now? Anyway, moving on.

So when I was taking a shower and I saw blood coming from a place I didn't even know could or should bleed, I freaked out.

Luckily my mom is a vet, (that never gets old either), because I would never, _ever_, ask some random doctor about this.

Once I was clothed, in my bed, and still scared as heck, I called for my mom. "Mom! I need you really quick, can you come here?"

"Just a sec, sweetie." She called from the other room.

I've never really been very patient, and I wasn't about to start now. "Could you come now, it's kind of important." Yeah, like the fact that I'm _dying_. I listened and heard my mom's footsteps come down the hall.

"What do you need, Max?" She said as she opened the door. One look at the expression on my face and she was immediately at my side. "What's going on?"

"Um, I'm bleeding." Even though she was my mom, and a vet, and one of the few people I trusted. This was awkward as _heck_. I _hate_ talking about this kind of stuff.

"Where?" I saw her give me a quick once over.

"Um…"

My mom's brow furrowed slightly. "Are you hurt Max? What's going on?"

I averted my eyes and told her about the incident in the shower just now. It was so awkward and disgusting and awful.

"Oh, Max! I didn't think it was possible. I mean all the testing and everything…"

The testing she refers to was 100% okayed by me. Because my mom is the only doctor in the world I trusted, I gave her the rare treat of letting her 'learn more about my species'. She did it completely humanely, no dog crates or huge needles.

She had explained to Nudge, Angel, and myself what a 'normal' girls 'system' is like and how puberty 'normally' works and why it isn't that way for us because we didn't have all the 'correct' parts. Whatever. I was glad. Not getting that 'present' every month was fine by me.

"Max, how would you feel about coming down to the clinic really quick so I can do some tests? It won't be bad, I promise."

The clinic she is referring to is something that Jeb built. He managed to build somewhat of a small hospital for us and kept it stocked. Therefore, if any of us got hurt, Mom could fix it.

I nodded and slowly got out of the bed. There was blood on it and I tried not to shiver.

Mom put her hand on my back and led me out of the house. "We'll be right back," she smiled at the flock.

I put on my best brave face so I wouldn't worry them. I couldn't tell if they bought it or not.

_____________

A couple of blood tests later and Mom still didn't really know the cause of the bleeding.

"Kay, Max, this is kind of weird but I'm going to do an ultrasound. That might give me a better picture."

I tried not to frown and give an 'ew' face.

She put this cold, gunky goo on me and then rubbed the little ultra-sound machine all around.

"Max, just a question, and feel free not to answer, but exactly how far has your relationship with Fang gone?" She was staring at the ultra sound machine so I couldn't see her expression.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Um, why?"

"Max, if I told you that there was a possibility you were pregnant, would you say that that was possible based on your and Fang's relationship?"

Oh crap.

Major understatement.

It was more like _oh, CRAP!_

"Max?" My mom turned to look at me.

"Um, yeah. I think that could be a possibility."

For any of you sitting there open mouthed, like 'Oh my gosh! I need an explanation!' just hold on a second. Don't fall out of your chair or die or anything.

"Okay."

Huh. From everything I've ever seen on TV, when the girl tells her parents she might be _pregnant_ they usually freak out a little more. Reason #6000 why I love my mom, she didn't.

She moved the ultra sound monitor closer so I could see it.

"If I'm not mistaken, Max, you have two eggs growing in there."

My eyes bugged out. "Eggs. Like I'm going to lay eggs and my 'children' are going to _hatch_?"

"That's my guess, yes."

Holy crap.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

What was I going to tell Fang? Or the _flock_. Or _Ella._

I think my mom could sense I was about _this close _to having a panic attack. She put her arms around my shoulders. "Max, it's going to be fine. I'll help you through this. Just think about how thrilled Fang is going to be. You guys are parents!"

______________

I flew home and Fang was already waiting for me. He was tense already. God, Angel probably told him something was up when I left in a worried, scared mess. Great.

"What's going on?" His face showed little emotion but his eyes were concerned.

I figured I might as well cut right to the chase. "So remember a couple of weeks ago, really late at night when everyone else was asleep and we went on that flight together?"

Fang nodded, probably wondering what the heck this had to do with anything.

"Do you remember…all the events of that night?"

Fang's eyes hardened slightly and he nodded.

"Well, Fang. You're going to be a daddy."

"_What?_"

"Yeah, Mom just tested me because I was bleeding and I have two eggs inside of me. I'm going to lay them and then they will hatch."

Fang looked completely horrified.

"So, yeah…that's what's going on."

Fang still hadn't moved. He was starting to go invisible again.

"Fang. Move. I can't see you."

He shook his head.

"Now, are you coming with me to tell the flock?"

"Huh? Wait, no, Max. Let me process this first. I mean, I'm happy and all, it's just…"

"Wow?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too."

____________________________________

**Wooho! Mystery solved! :)**

**Don't forget to Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. :) **

**Again, I'm not James Patterson. Although it would be sweet if I was, it would require a sex change and me aging. Not quite worth it. **

I was dreading telling the flock. Like rather-stab-out-eye-with-skewer. They were going to _freak_. I wasn't quite ready for this. Obviously I was going to have to tell them. Preferably today otherwise I would chicken out or the beans would be spilled by someone.

Ella could be first. That way she could restrain Iggy so he didn't explode with snide comments and plus, she's my half sister. She deserves to know relatively first, I think.

Fang was still in his room. 'Processing'. So I would have to do this alone.

"Hey, Ella, come here really quick. I've got to tell you something." I was outside, away from the rest of the flock so I was guessing none of them would overhear.

"What's up, Max?" For once she was without an Iggy. Thank God.

"So I got something kind of big to tell you. Please don't freak out or go nuts or anything." I took a deep breath. "I'm just going to cut right to the chase here, I'm pregnant."

Her eyes literally opened to the size of saucers. "Oh. My. _God!_ Does Mom know?" Her grin almost knocked me off my feet.

"Yeah, she's the one that told me." I shrugged.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" She hugged me hard, taking me slightly off guard. "It's Fang's right? Does he know? Oh my gosh!"

_No, it's Iggy's._

"Yeah, I told him first. He's still pretty shocked." The extreme enthusiasm still hadn't quite reached my voice.

"Do you know how they're going to be…born?"

"Um, yeah. I'm going to lay two eggs and they're going to hatch." I tried to pass this off as blasé as possible.

"Wow."

"Yeah." I let that soak in for a minute. "Can I have your help with something?"

"Sure, anything."

"I need to tell the flock and I'm slightly concerned about how they're going to…react. Iggy seems to be more, controlled, I guess around you, so could you just sit by him and make sure he doesn't say anything stupid?"

Ella smiled. "Of course, Max."

__________________

Fang needed to be present at this. If I was about to tell the flock that we were about to hatch two chicks together, he needed to be there. No question.

I knocked on his door. "Fang, can I come in really quick?"

"Sure." It was more of a grunt.

I let myself in and sat by him on his bed. "I know you're still processing and everything but I just told Ella and it's time to tell the flock and I need you there when I do it."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and then looked at me. "I'm right behind you."

__________________

"So. You're probably wondering why I've gathered you all here." I looked around the living room.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were sitting on the couch. Angel had a smile on her face; she probably already knew what was going on. Iggy was sitting on the easy chair with his arm carefully around Ella's waist. She was sitting on the arm of the chair and slightly leaning on him. Mom and Jeb were standing behind the couch. I decided to kill two birds with one stone and just tell him now too. (Geez, what an awful expression, 'kill two BIRDS with one stone.' I'll have to think of a better alternative…)

"Well, Fang and I, kind of have some big news."

Angel was now grinning.

"Don't tell me. You're sick of our home and want to run around somewhere else." Iggy rolled his eyes.

"No! We can't leave, I love it here!" Nudge cried.

I tried not to sigh. "No, that's not it at all. Fang and I love it here too."

I saw Nudge let out a breath and mutter something to Angel.

"Um…Fang and I…are about to be…um…parents."

Fang was starting to disappear into the wall. He was staring straight ahead and hadn't moved this entire time.

Nudge was the first to react. Her jaw dropped pretty much to the floor. She screamed. "Oh my God, you guys! This is amazing! I so excited! I'm an aunt!"

Gazzy and Iggy exchanged smirks. I saw Ella whisper into Iggy's ear. He was clearly holding back laughter.

"Nice work, Fang." He smirked in Fang's general direction.

I rolled my eyes.

Angel was still grinning. She probably did know all along. Mom was wiping tears from her eyes and Jeb had a small smile on his face.

"So, yeah…that's all. You can, ah…disperse." I waved my hands in the 'scatter' motion.

Gazzy and Iggy were the first to leave. As soon as they were out of the room I heard huge peals of laughter.

I rolled my eyes. Good thing they're so mature. (Heavy sarcasm, in case you didn't catch that.)

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews everyone. :)**

**Mo: Hmmm…I didn't really consider the logistics of that hatching thing… I think I have a solution though. You'll just have to keep reading to figure out how that's gonna work :)**

**Cnp97: Probably, this is mostly a Fax story but I'll sprinkle some Eggy in there too. One can only handle **_**so much**_** Fax. (Plus I think Eggy is adorable) :)**

**Orangeduck23****: It's it the present but also kind of the future. It's in the future because it's not the same time as the actual J.P. books are, (Like Max is 19, not 14). But in my story, it's all being told in their present. Did that make any sense? If not, PM me or something and I'll try to clear it up a little more. :) **

**And yes, they did have sex.**

**Troubadour12: Yeah, pre-marital sex isn't something I condone. However, I didn't really see Fax ever really **_**marrying **_**each other. They just don't seem like the type to me…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson. I'm a high school student, not an award winning novelist. **

You know me; get to the bottom of things with no nonsense. Maybe it was just these extra female hormones running through me, who knows? Fang was annoying me and if he didn't buck up and get over the fact he was a dad, he was going to get a major butt-kicking from me.

This is exactly what I told him.

"Max, it's not that I'm not happy about this, I really am. I just can't believe it; I didn't think this was possible. I've thought about how amazing it would be if we somehow could have kids, but I've always thought it wasn't possible. Now that I know we're about to be parents, it's kind of like an unbelievable dream come true, you know?"

Was I the luckiest Avian-American in the world or what? Fang was getting a lot better at saying good answers.

"I'm sorry I haven't really shown my enthusiasm that much, but I'm not that enthusiastic of a person, you know that, and I've just been waiting for someone to pinch me and say it's not actually happening."

"Well, Fang, it's happening." I smiled; he matched it and gave me a hug. "Mom wants to do some more tests so we know what to expect more."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want." I shrugged. Yeah, I wanted him to come; I just wanted to hear him say he wanted to come too.

"I'll come. I want to see them."

____________________

Mom did another ultra-sound thing to show Fang and I what they looked like and what not. There really wasn't much to see. I could see the two eggs but nothing inside them, which was pretty annoying if you ask me. If it was really quiet, Mom could hear two extremely faint heartbeats coming from the eggs so we knew they were alive in there.

"My guess is that in a week or so you'll be ready to lay them. They are growing pretty quickly. After that I can probably get a better sense of what's going on inside of the eggs."

"Sweet." I sat up. "Is this doctor's appointment over?"

Mom smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it is. Be careful, Max. I'm thinking you should be able to fly and everything just fine but try to take it kind of easy so you don't hurt the eggs."

"Check." I hopped off the table.

____________________

I could almost watch myself get bigger. Mom was right; the eggs were growing pretty fast. I've always been tall and skinny, but now my stomach was starting to swell and balloon out.

Everyone got to see the ultra-sounds, except for Iggy, obviously. He used his light, careful touch to feel where the two distinct eggs were in my belly.

It really wasn't _that_ much of a hindrance flying around with a big fat belly and two eggs. Fang was constantly worried that someone or something would run into me and hurt them.

As I got bigger I felt more and more…_maternal_. Like if I felt anything was going to danger my little chicks, I was prepared to break the neck of whoever the threat was.

I growled at Akila for almost bumping into me, which sent Total into a fit of rage because I growled at his beloved. I honestly almost punched Jeb in the nose when he came up behind me and asked if I was hungry.

By the end of the week I just stayed in my room. I was too paranoid about anyone hurting these two precious chicks/kids, whatever the proper term is. Fang spent half his time reassuring the people I almost attacked that I didn't mean what I had said/done; and the other half of his time with me, softly rubbing my fat, swollen belly and soothing my fears.

I was all alone when the pain hit.

It was faintly similar to the mind-shattering headaches I used to get before the good old Voice showed up, only this time; it felt like someone was jumping on my uterus while stabbing it with a knife.

I tried not to scream. "Mom! I need you!"

She was in my room in less than ten seconds, Fang was right behind her. "What's wrong, Max?"

I let out a pathetic whimper of pain and put my hand on my fat belly.

"Fang, go get some water, and clean towels. I think Max is about to have her babies."

I saw his eyes widen, and he pretty much flew out of the room.

"Max, sweetie, I need you to relax." Mom put her hand on my shoulder.

I didn't even notice I was breathing like I had just ran a marathon and my breaths were getting more and more frantic and labored.

Fang rushed back into the room with a pile of towels and bucket of water. He closed the door behind him, set the things down beside my bed and was immediately at me side. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just keep her calm."

Fang took my hand and kissed my forehead. "You're fine, Max. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." He brushed the hair off of my face.

"Max, I'm going to give you a shot that's going to make it a little less painful, okay?"

I barely nodded.

I felt the shot go into my side and I tried not to struggle. Thirty seconds later and the pain was already ebbing slightly.

"How you doing, Max?" My mom asked, she was busy working in-between my legs.

I couldn't speak, if I said anything I would probably scream.

"You ready to get these things out of you?"

I nodded and whimpered softly. Fang stroked my hair and whispered softly in my ear, "You're okay. You're doing fine. I love you so much, Max."

"Push, Max."

_____________________

It didn't take very long, but it _hurt_. It was not a very enjoyable ten minutes of my life.

Alas, it was worth it when my mom handed Fang and I two ostrich-sized eggs, each wrapped up in a towel to keep them warm.

I had tears running down my cheeks, which I tried, unsuccessfully to wipe away before Fang could see them. He smiled and kissed me lightly.

We put the eggs, still wrapped in their towels in the middle of the bed and surrounded them with all the towels and all of the blankets on the bed. Fang and I lay in a circle around them with our heads together and fingers locked to keep them warm.

Mom led the rest of the flock and family in to see the eggs. Neither Fang nor I got up to greet them. Ella was crying softly and Iggy was holding her, Nudge looked at them with complete amazement and I saw Gazzy's eyes widen as he looked at them. Angel had a huge grin on her face, Jeb was talking to Mom and Total hovered above us so he could see.

"Pretty nice you two, although I wasn't expecting them to be in eggs. Once they…hatch, maybe they can learn to fly with my children, that is, if it's okay with Akila…"

"Shut up, Total." Fang said.

"Humph! I can see when I'm not wanted." He flew out of the room.

Mom was smiling. "Let's leave Fang and Max alone now guys, they need their sleep. We'll visit again later."

**Again, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews! **

**Again, I am not James Patterson, all of these characters are his not mine, (although it would be pretty sweet if they were).**

Fang and I never left our eggs. Trivial things like food and water didn't really seem important. In all truthfulness, I couldn't bring myself to get up and leave them for even a few seconds.

Mom came and checked on us every once and awhile. She sometimes came with food or water because there was no way we were going to break from egg watching duty to _eat_.

As the little tykes grew inside their egg, the egg slowly got larger. Not as extreme as when they were still inside me, but still, they were definitely still growing.

I slept a lot. Mom said this was a good thing, but I wished I could spend more time watching my eggs grow. I had made Fang promise that if anything major happened while I was asleep he had to wake me up immediately, no matter how tired I looked or how peaceful I was sleeping.

"How's it going in here?" Mom smiled as carried in Fang and my lunch. Nudge was carrying a second tray. Every time Mom came in with food, one of the fellow members of the flock would always be with her, helping her carry things.

"Pretty good," I sat up and covered the eggs with the blanket I had been laying on so they would stay warm.

"That's good." She handed me a tray of food. Nudge did the same for Fang who sat beside me towards the headboard of the bed. "You feel okay? No dizziness, nausea, weakness?"

"Nope." I tried to eat as quickly as possible so I could go back to warming my eggs.

"Can I take your temperature really quick?" She held up a thermometer, the kind that you stick in your ear.

I paused eating for a second, which meant 'yes, but make it snappy.'

"Thanks Max. You're normal."

I'm very far from normal but that's okay.

"Can I stay in here with you guys? Just until you finish your food, then I'll go. I just never get to see either of you anymore and miss you. Plus, I wanted to see the eggs too. Do you want me to cover them with my wings to help them stay warm? I could do that while your eating, no problem." Nudge was practically bouncing the bed with joy.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Nudge. Please don't bounce the bed though, it'll upset the nest." Fang said calmly. It's probably good he said it, I would have freaked out, I think.

Nudge grinned and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. She fanned her wings out and carefully laid them over the top of the nest.

________________________

I don't remember falling asleep next to Fang. That's typically how these things go now; I just fall asleep with little to no warning.

All I know is that when I woke up it was getting dark and someone was too close to my nest. I was immediately on high alert; Fang was still asleep beside me. I put myself in-between my eggs and the threat and hissed.

"Max, it's fine, it's just me."

I didn't know who the voice belonged to and I didn't care. They were still coming closer. I snapped my wings out, fourteen feet total; they barely fit in the room. I let out a high-pitched, shrill screech, which clearly said, 'back away or I will kill you'.

Fang was awake now. "Max! What's going on?"

"Someone is trying to hurt our kids."

"What? Max, that's your mom." He looked beyond my feathers at the person in the room.

She had her hands up and had started to back away. "Max, sweetie, it's just me. I don't mean any harm."

I slowly brought my wings back in, still completely on guard.

Fang put his hand on my shoulder. "Max, it's okay, she just wants to check up on the eggs. Let her pass."

Without averting my eyes, I slowly sat back down to the side of the nest. Fang sat behind me and rubbed my back in-between my wings.

Mom slowly walked forward. "I'm sorry I scared you, Max. I just wanted to get a quick weight and circumference of the eggs."

"Its fine, she's fine, you can go ahead." Fang said.

She quickly got to work carefully putting each egg on a scale and using a tape measure to note how much they've grown. "They're still growing, but not quite as fast." She said as she carefully placed them back in the nest.

"Can you tell if they're a boy or girl or not?"

"No, unfortunately my ultra-sound machine can't read through the shell, but I can hear their heartbeats so they should be healthy."

I nodded. "When are they going to…hatch?"

"It's hard to say. My guess is when they stop growing they'll hatch, although I'm not exactly sure how that's going to work because they probably don't have beaks." She saw my freaked expression. "Don't worry, Max. I'm sure they'll hatch just fine. Go back to sleep, sweetie, I'll check back in later."

Mom left but I was still _way_ to keyed up to even _think _about sleep. I fixed the nest so the chick/children would be as warm as possible. Then I had an idea.

"Fang lets think of names."

"For the Chick-dren?" (That's chick/children for those who weren't quite following along).

"No, Fang. For the pillows. _Duh_ the chick-dren."

"Um…I don't really have any in mind…."

"I have an idea." I was just the idea _queen_ today. "Mom!" I yelled.

She rushed in at record speed. "What? What's wrong?" She looked around for the source of our 'distress'.

"Fang and I are trying to come up with names for the chick-dren and we can think of any good ones. Can you have the flock and extended flock make us a list of names?"

Mom looked at me like, 'I ran all the way back here expecting a catastrophe and you just want a list of _names'_. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

_________________________

_Ella's List:_

_I researched names online. I can probably find more if you want me to._

F - Iolani _(bird of heaven)_

M - Altair _(bird, flying)_

F - Kotori_ (bird of luck)_

M - Manuku _(like a bird)_

M/F – Nagi _(The first letter of the other four in the flock)_

_Iggy's List:_

_So they can be just like you._

M - Fnick

F – Maxerella

_Nudge's List:_

_Name them something beautiful and pretty that have a nice long ring to them. Like these names. These are first middle and last, they are just first. I put 'Ride' on the end so you can hear how they'll sound with their last name._

F - Anastasia-Victoria Ride

M - Henri-Bernard-St. Clair Ride _(It's so _French_ don't you love it!)_

F - Anna-Lucia-Cleopatra Ride

F - Genevieve-Tiffany-Max Ride _(If you want to include your name, Max)_

M - Orlando-Eduardo-Fang Ride _(If you want to include your name, Fang)_

_Gazzy's List:_

_They need to sound tough and cool._

M - Blackeye

M - Killer

M - Shredder

F – Elizabeth _(Like from Pirates of the Caribbean!)_

F – Calypso

_Angel's List:_

_I picked these names because they sound like good names for bird-children._

F – Destiny

F – Grace

M – Storhm

M – Eagle

_Total's List:_

_They can match my children!_

F – Coco _(Chanel)_

M – Christian _(Dior)_

M – Guccio _(Gucci)_

F – Miuccia _(Prada)_

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**So what names do you vote for? :)**

**They're going to hatch next chapter so don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, you guys have gone nuts on reviews, thanks so much! :)**

**The tally, (as of when I started to write this chapter was):**

**Boys:**

**1****st**** – Storhm**

**2****nd**** – Fnick**

**3****rd**** – Eagle **

**Girls:**

**1****st**** – Destiny**

**2****nd**** – Huge Tie ******** Kotori, Maxerella, Anastasia-Victoria, Elizabeth**

**Iggy and Angel's names were the most popular :)**

**So what will Max and Fang choose?**

It was only ten days since they'd hatch and the eggs were starting to wiggle. Mom quickly concluded that they were probably going to hatch soon. This sent the flock and extended flock into somewhat of a frenzy. They all flooded around the bed to watch the eggs.

I hated this. They were too close.

"Guys, they probably aren't going to hatch_ right away_. How about we all disperse until the eggs start to crack." Mom said, clearly seeing my distress.

Everyone slowly started to clear out.

"Remember that conversation we had awhile back when I was wondering how they are supposed to hatch without beaks?" I asked her.

"Yes, what about it?"

"How are they supposed to hatch without beaks?" How did she not get that simply from the first question?

Mom looked thoughtful. "I'm thinking that they'll be able to use their feet or elbows or something. The shell isn't that thick anymore, I don't think they'll have a problem with it."

_________________

The egg on the right cracked first.

I almost hit the ceiling I jumped so high. "Fang! Fang! It cracked! It's cracking!" I screamed and pointed at the egg.

"I see that, Max. Get your mom." He was a lot more calm and collected than I was.

"_Mom!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "_They're hatching!_" Now the other egg had two small cracks in it.

Everyone rushed in at the same time and crowded around the bed again.

"Back up! You are all too close, give them room!" I was completely frantic and nuts by this point. Everyone backed up. Good move. I would have ripped their heads off otherwise.

We stared and looked at those little cracks for the longest time.

"This is so boring," Gazzy complained.

"Then leave." I said, not taking my eyes off the cracks. Fang was holding on to one of my arms, probably restraining me so I didn't A) Attack someone, or B) Just crack the eggs myself to get this over with.

Gazzy sighed, but stayed.

The cracking on the right egg began to pick up. What was once three tiny cracks turned into a huge criss-cross of cracks and on large crack in the middle. I could just barely make out a dark shape inside.

I sucked in a breath.

The shape inside moved and even more cracks appeared.

It was happening. I was about to officially be a mom. My first child was about to be born. This was so unreal it wasn't even funny.

It moved again and a chunk of the egg fell off. I could now see the small, curled up bird-kid. The second egg was starting to get more cracks now too.

I could hardly contain my enthusiasm anymore.

The small child wiggle once more and it was free from the egg. It opened its big brown eyes and let out a loud shriek/cry. Mom grabbed a towel, cleaned it off, wrapped it up, and set it carefully in my arms.

"It's a girl, Max."

Fang and I were so caught up staring at the little thing that we almost missed the second bird-kid hatch.

"Max, look!" Fang said and pointed. I looked just in time to see the final chunk of the egg come off and the second bird kid flop out with another loud shriek/cry.

Mom did the same thing to this one and placed it in Fang's arms. "It's a boy." She smiled.

A boy and a girl. Well this was perfect, wasn't it?

Everyone took turns looking at them up close and ooing and awing. In this time, Mom and Jeb brought in all the baby essentials. Two nest-looking cribs, two changing tables and some diapers. Mom showed Fang and me how to put on and change a diaper, which was disgusting.

The two of us were famished so we carefully set the little ones into their cribs with lots of blankets to keep them warm. As I set them in, I noticed the two small sets of wings on each of their backs.

_____________________

"It's easy, Fnick Ride and Maxerella Ride." Iggy said matter-of-factly. The flock and extended flock were all sitting around the dinning room table eating like a good-old regular family.

"Right, Iggy. Fnick and Maxerella." I said smugly. "I'm rolling my eyes."

"It's so _perfect_! Coco Miuccia and Christian Guccio. How cute would _that _be?" Total exclaimed.

"Disgusting." Fang said.

"Think about how cool it would be if the boy was Killer Ride. I can't even think straight that would be so cool." Gazzy put his had over his eyes.

"Fang and I have actually been thinking about names." I looked at Fang, he nodded.

"Genevieve-Tiffany-Max Ride and Orlando-Eduardo-Fang Ride!" Nudge practically screamed.

"Um, no." Fang smiled slightly.

"The girl is named Ariella Valencia Ride. Named after my half siblings and my mom." I smiled.

"And the boy is Skylar Freedom Ride, Sky for short. We are free and we fly in the sky." Fang matched my smile.

**So what do you think of the names?**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took kind of long to update…**

**I've been thinking a lot about how to go forward with this because the things I want to do with it require the children to be older :) So I'm probably going to jump around time a little, just to let you know.**

**Also, this part might get a tad un-realistic. (Because the rest of this has been **_**so**_** realistic…)**

**Again, I'm not James Patterson. The flock and extended flock do not belong to me, but Ariella and Sky do :)**

The best part of my life to date? Watching Ariella and Sky stretch out their wings and look at Fang and me for the first time. It literally made my heart melt to look at them.

They still grew pretty fast. After the first week they could sit up by themselves and stretch out their wings, which were only about two feet across each. They couldn't talk but didn't really cry either. When they needed something they would let out one of those screech/squeal/screams. Or a Triple S. They are not easy to ignore, trust me.

Everyone in the flock had a job to do when it came to Elle and Sky. Fang and I were responsible for the general care and wellbeing of the chickdren, obviously. Nudge was responsible for their clothing, but with rules. They could only wear two outfits a day unless one of the outfits got dirty. Angel was responsible for giving us some advance warning before they did a Triple S and helping us figure out what they need. Gazzy and Iggy were responsible for making them smile and laugh, but also with rules. Like no blowing things up or setting anything on fire, no gas in any form from Gazzy, and nothing that could potentially scar them for life.

Looks wise, Ariella was like me and Sky was like Fang. Personality wise, Ariella was like Fang and Sky was like me. And gosh, just too cute for words.

*Four Months Later*

Sky had the first word.

"Gaz!" He yelled. Gazzy just happened to be wiggling his fingers over Sky's face at that time.

I dropped the bottle in my hand and rushed over to Sky. "Gaz, Gaz, Gaz!" He screamed, a huge grin on his face.

"Fang! Oh my gosh, Fang! Did you hear that! He said Gaz! He said Gaz!" I picked Sky up and spun his around, much to his delight.

Fang was by me instantly. "I heard." He had a huge smile on his face. He kissed Sky lightly on the head. "Smart guy, just like he dad." He grinned at me.

I smacked him in the arm. Sky laughed. I tickled his nose.

All the noise woke up Ariella. She noticed that we were all around Sky, (he was still saying 'Gaz' at random intervals). Not to be out-done, she stood up in her crib with the bars supporting her and said, "No." Looking right at Fang and me.

Fang and I exchanged looks. He quickly picked her up and kissed her on the forehead as well. I was too shocked to do much of anything.

For the rest of the day, whenever Sky yelled 'Gaz!' Ariella would scream 'No!'

*Five Months Later*

It was amazing how fast these little guys grew and developed. The level most two-year-olds are with their vocabulary; these guys were at when they were seven months old. And they were roughly the size and weight of a large sixteen-month-old too.

They've been able to stand up and hold on to something for awhile now, but their favorite method of transportation has still been crawling like mad-men.

We were outside, enjoying nature and the beech, (hope I didn't give too much away there). Ariella, still slightly upset that her brother out-did her at something, (that's the good old me in her), was determined to accomplish something before he did.

I was facing the water when I felt something bump against my leg. I spun around and there was Elle, standing right beside me, looking up with her big brown eyes.

"Ariella, did you just walk over here all by yourself?"

She nodded.

"Can you walk over to Fang and show him?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Oi! Fang! Watch your daughter!" I almost cried watching her waddle her way across the beach to Fang. As soon as she reached him he scooped her up, lifted her high above his head, tossed her in the air and then caught her.

"Momma! Me too!" Sky yelled as he began to waddle his way over to me.

I tickled him and gave him a fat kiss on his forehead, which made him giggle.

*Six Months Later*

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Fang asked me, his tone completely serious.

"Yeah, they're ready to learn how."

It was time to teach them to fly.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short and boring, but I'll get the next the next one up really soon. **

**Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review! **


End file.
